Sunset with Ashe, Starlight with Fran
by Franbunanza
Summary: Ashe and Balthier have a chat, she considers her future and then everyone has dinner.AsheAlCid briefly mentioned AsheBasch mild VaanPenelo post Revenant wings FranBalthier mainly one shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff.

sorta spoilers for revenant wings, not a lot and not really any major plot points, but just bits here and there.

* * *

"You know, I am afraid I must disagree with you?" Ashe spoke as she sat on the roof of the Strahl gazing out at the sunset.

"What about?" Balthier asked, as he sat down next to her.

"This sunset, it's really nothing special. In Ambervale they have this extraordinary fountain and the light plays off of the water in such a spectacular way. Prince Margrace said that he had it specially built for my visit."

"Did he now, how fascinating."

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"I think that perhaps I will marry Al Cid." Ashe said sadly.

"Well, if it's what you want, do you love him?"

"I think I could."

"Why are you in such a rush to be married again?" Balthier asked out of mild curiosity.

"I thought I would have a life time with Rassler, but he was snatched away so quickly. I feel that if I do not act fast I might lose those around me as well."

"That's all very well but you should be careful when making such brash decisions, you might end up making a wrong one." He advised.

"Balthier, do you think it wrong for a person to have feelings for someone a lot older than them?" She looked up at him.

Balthier chuckled loudly and raised an eyebrow, "You really don't know me at all do you?"

The princess gave a slight smile, "Ah, of course how foolish of me to ask such a question to you of all people."

"It's different and it's easy to forget because she is physically the same age as me, it's so different for Veira. But you refer to the new Judge Gabranth."

"Don't call him that, his name is Basch." She snapped.

"I apologise, Basch would be equally as respectable as a husband for you as Al Cid would, and Basch is not as much of a sleazy creep as Al Cid is."

"Al Cid is charming; you just don't like him because he reminds you to much of yourself." Ashe joked.

Balthier looked furious, "Just because you are going to be queen it doesn't mean I won't shoot you."

She rolled her eyes, "It's a difficult decision, but I want to start my life again and soon."

"Honestly, you shouldn't rush."

"Balthier, listen to me how would you feel If, I don't know, Penelo climbed up on to this roof…"

"Deck, it's called a deck." He interrupted.

"Deck then and told you that there had been an accident and Fran was dead. Wouldn't you wish that you spent every moment letting her know how special she is to you, don't deny that she is special to you because everyone knows that's how you feel… With the ironic exception of Fran herself."

Balthier looked slightly pale, "Point made."

Another uncomfortable pause filled with silence elapsed.

"At least I can cross you off of the list of potential suitors now." The future Queen said softly.

Balthier looked surprised, "I didn't ever want to be on it."

She nodded and knew this to be true. "I think that dinner will be ready soon. Let us join the others."

The pirate and the princess rejoined their comrades at their small camp.

Penelo was stirring the broth she had made in a large pot that hung over the roaring fire.

Vaan was cutting up pieces of bread, while Basch buttered them for him.

Filo and Kytes were pestering Larsa into playing hide and seek with them. The young emperor reluctantly agreed and began countining to 100.

Ashe sat down on a log next to Tomaj.

"Where is Fran?" Balthier asked still standing.

Penelo turned to face him, and gave a harsh glare, "Fetching water, but she's been gone a long time. I wonder if something might have upset her."

Balthier gave her a confused look, "I'll go and find her. Perhaps she needs help carrying it."

Vaan joined in with the glaring and Balthier walked off in the direction of the near by spring.

"Hey Pen, why are we glaring at Balthier?" he asked when the pirate was out of ear shot.

"Because he's a jerk." She whispered.

"Oh right." The blonde haired boy went back to slicing the bread.

"So if you and Balthier are together? Do you think I stand a chance with Fran?" Tomaj asked hopefully.

"I am not in anyway involved with Balthier. That is highly inappropriate!" Ashe flicked her head to the side.

"Sorry, we just thought as you were watching the sunset together and all that you were having a romantic moment." Tomaj decided to drop it before her ended up being thrown in the stocks.

"Lady Ashe, I hope this one is not bothering you?" Basch spoke up.

She shook her head, "It is okay, thank you."

Ashe turned back to Tomaj, "And no you don't stand a chance with Fran." With that she strode off to sit next to Basch.

"Aww man!"

"Fran, there you are, we've all been worried, what's taking so long?" Balthier asked as he approached the Veira. She was sitting with her back to him dangling her feet in the spring. The buckets of water had already been filled and were sitting next to her.

"It's getting dark now." He observed.

She simply shrugged her shoulders, Balthier felt slightly annoyed because he knew that she had picked up that bad habit from him.

"Did you enjoy the setting sun?" she asked without turning to face him.

"It was a beautiful sight, and yet I have to admit that I favour the stars."

Even though he could not see her face he was sure that a smile flickered briefly across her lips.

"Then you will join me in gazing at them tonight?" She asked her voice in her rare vulnerable tone.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

She stood up and slid on her shoes. "You can carry the buckets." She said as she sauntered off.

Balthier tried to look manly as he struggled with both of the heavy buckets. They soon reached the camp and found that dinner was being served.

Penelo had become quite the master chef and her dinner was well received.

"Penelo that really was delicious, none of the chef's in Arcadia can even dream of matching your culinary expertise." Larsa praised.

Penelo blushed, "Oh really you are too kind."

Vaan pouted and looked bitterly at the young boy. Basch crossed his arms and gave a slight cough. Vaan got the message loud and clear and glanced away.

"I thought it was great too Penelo!" he said taking her hand.

"Oh Vaan, you liked my cooking even when it was dreadful." The young orphan sighed and gave her partner a kiss on the cheek.

"Eeeww" exclaimed Kytes.

"Ah you're just jealous." Vaan said smugly.

"Na-ah, I want a kiss from someone else." The small kid giggled and gave a slight blush; he looked hopefully up at Fran.

Fran rolled her eyes, it was the last night she would be spending with this rabble for a while, and she might as well treat the little kid just once. She gave him a peck on the cheek; Poor Kyte's went even redder.

"So do I!" added Tomaj, deciding to cease the moment. Fran grudgingly gave the 19 year old a kiss on the cheek as well.

"Aren't you jealous, Balthier?" piped up Filo.

"No, because I have a date with her later." The pirate replied smugly. He wrapped his arms around his partner's shoulders; the beautiful Veira tried to look nonchalant but failed miserably by smiling and blushing ever so slightly herself.

Kytes and Tomaj's jaws dropped slightly.

"Is everyone hooking up or something?" Tomaj asked rhetorically.

Larsa glanced to his protector and Lady Ashe and raised his eyebrow in a suggestive way. They both looked at each other and then quickly in the opposite direction. Penelo and Larsa exchanged glances and giggled.

It was Filo, Kytes and Tomaj's turn to wash the dishes and they set about it after the obligatory 5 minutes of complaining about having to do it.

Larsa had fallen asleep and his head was resting against Basch's knee. The Knight picked him up and carried him to the tent he was staying in.

"Lord Larsa would be mortified if he knew that he had to be carried to bed." Basch said with a chuckle as he sat back down.

Penelo and Vaan were talking and watching the fire, after a while the others returned and the five of them decided to go to bed. Leaving the princess and the knight alone by the fire.

"Soon you will have to return to Arcades." Ashe said.

"And you to Dalmasca."

She nodded, "You will come to my coronation won't you?"

"Of course, Larsa is expected to be there so I will be attending with him."

"Oh."

"But I would be there even if I were still locked in Nalbina dungeons, I would find away."

The princess gave a rare smile. "That's good to know. Goodnight Basch." She placed her hand on his shoulder as she stood up.

Basch stood up and gave a slight bow.

"No one was around to see, so surely it would be okay." Ashe thought, she held out her hand to him and he gave it a slight kiss.

"Goodnight, future queen of Dalmasca."

Balthier and Fran had bid the others good night quite a while ago and retreated to the Strahl.

For the second time that day Balthier found himself sitting on the deck of his beloved airship, he was feeling much more at ease this time round.

He heard footsteps behind him and he stood up.

His partner was armour less, shoeless and head gearless. He held out his hand for her as he appreciated the difficulty she faced when walking without her shoes.

"I did not want to scratch the paint work."

"You are the perfect woman, you know." Balthier said before really considering his words.

His partner looked mildly shocked. "I doubt that, but I thank you all the same."

Balthier sat down again and Fran joined him. It was a clear night and the stars were shining brightly all around.

"Ashe said something to me today that got me thinking." Balthier begun.

"Really, was it "I love you, please kidnap me"?" The Veira said with a slight sneer.

Balthier laughed, "No, It was about you."

"She does not favour me well; I dread to think what she said."

"You are too harsh on her, she is cold but not completely void of feeling." Balthier continued.

"Perhaps. I apologize; my words were unkind and unflattering."

"You do me no insult, personally I find your jealousy endearing."

Fran turned to face him and was about to protest that she was not jealous and that Veira were supposed to be above such vile behaviour, but he stopped her.

He placed his ringed hand on her cheek and gently slid her hair back.

"She said that I should spend each day showing you how special you are to me." He whispered, his hand slid down her neck and under her arm until it was wrapped her round her small waist. He pulled her as close to him as he could. Fran rested her chin on his shoulder and returned his embrace.

"I told you I was a weak Veira, how could I have ever hoped to resist you."

"I am glad that you are who you are Fran, you are the greatest treasure I will ever find. Even if I searched forever I will never find anything that could take your place in my heart."

Fran held him just that little bit tighter, "I know that I shouldn't…but… but I love you so Balthier."

"My Fran you are a pirate after all, you are supposed to do things that you shouldn't." he soothed. "I am delighted that you love me, and you know I love you as well."

"I did not know that." She continued.

"Well I'll just have to make sure you know it from now on." Balthier loosened his hold on her; she turned her face towards his. He slid his fingers under her chin and began to softly kiss her.

A/N: please R and R XX


End file.
